1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information recording medium, an image information processor, and an image information processing program, and in particular to an image information recording medium, an image information processor, and an image information processing program for creating image information readable by image playback apparatus of the DVD-Video or Video-CD system from image information shot by a digital camera and recorded by a recording medium readable by a computer, as well as recording the former image information and the latter image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording medium attached to a digital camera for recording an image (still image) shot by the digital camera as digital image information records the digital image information in a recording format readable from a computer.
Use of the recorded digital image information generally includes starting up a computer such as a personal computer where a viewing software program conforming to the recording format is installed in advance and letting the computer read, record, play back and print the digital image information. Alternatively, the digital image information may be printed by a photo processing shop.
In recent years, improvement in the image quality obtained when an image is recorded/stored, played back, or printed on a computer such as a personal computer or improvement in the printed image quality obtained when an image is printed by a photo processing shop has become a key performance index of a digital camera. Thus, the number of pixels (information volume) of digital image information recorded in a recording medium (a recording medium attached to a digital camera) tends to increase considerably.
Means for viewing a digital image which has been shot includes an additional feature in a digital camera main unit for monitoring such an image by way of a television receiver, as well as the aforementioned method of using a computer.
A related art recording medium attached to a digital camera requires startup of a computer where a viewing software program corresponding to the standards of the recording medium has been installed before the recording medium can be used (recorded on a storage recording medium, played back or printed), as mentioned earlier.
When printing of specific images is requested of a print processing shop, a computer where a viewing software program conforming to the standards for the recording medium has been installed must be started to sequentially view the shot images and viewing must be paused when a desired image is displayed, the corresponding frame number must be jotted down and presented to the print processing shop.
Such startup of a computer needs workload and is cumbersome. A computer such as a personal computer is required as a facility and a viewing software program conforming to the standards for the recording medium must be installed in advance in the computer. Installation of the viewing software program conforming to the standards of the recording medium is required each time the standards for the recording medium undergo revision. This is quite cumbersome and is a heavy load on the available disk capacity of the computer.
For a digital camera incorporating an additional feature to monitor shot digital images by way of a television receiver, connection to a television set is quite cumbersome and television set cannot be used as a television set proper.